On The Wings of Eagles
by astheRomans
Summary: Drabble written on my cousin.


Leslie A

Roman, E. 7

Draft One: Research Paper- On Eagles Wings

Imagine children lying in the grass looking into the sky. Fluffy white clouds pass overhead. Shapes begin to form as each child, in turn, calls out each ones interpretation. While little girls see cute bunnies, flowers, and tea pots, boys see pirate ships, racecars, and dinosaurs. One little boy who stares into the sky does not see figures but a dream. A dream to one day be among those clouds. Sadly, that dream was pushed aside when that young boy faced a horrible disease. Drew Sopirak's story shows how a young boy diagnosed with bipolar disorder lived, suffered, and pass away.

Capable of anything, Drew Sopirak had no idea what was about to hit him next. He had an amazing future ahead of him. As a bright and popular teenager, Drew "had been valedictorian of his… high school; president of his… classes; Homecoming king; and captain of his sports teams…" (Jamison 54). Drew excelled in high school; accordingly, he proved he was prepared. He graduated ready to succeed in his future, which occurred when he was accepted into the Air Force Academy. As years passed and Drew "was about to graduate as a fighter pilot in the Air Force he was diagnosed with a psychotic disease…" (Rainaldi). It is strange how a single event can change someone's life so drastically. This was a shock to many who observed Drew as a perfect, happy, handsome teenager. He was diagnosed at a young age with bipolar disorder, or Manic-

Roman, E. 8

Depressive Illness. Bipolar disorder often affects adolescents occasionally through out the university process, and sometimes within the strong-willed – convivial, spirited, and scholarly (American Psychiatric Association). Drew was all of those, and the disease struck suddenly without warning. All were in shock when Drew had done so well in life and school. After graduation night, Drew didn't go back to the Military Institution or collect the title of pilot that evening… rather than rejoice he was placed into the local Air Force mental institution (Jamison 54). Sadly, Drew was the only member who could not wear his colors. This began Drew's downward spiral; the disease was starting to change his character. The next years were spent in hospitals where Drew started to slowly fade. Drew's medical records and charts paint grim pictures of his disease (Jamison 64-65). Feeling guilt and failure from leaving school pushed Drew even further. His records showed how his disease affected Drew mentally and physically. He wrote down all his manic episodes while institutionalized (Sopirak). These journals portrayed Drew's thoughts and visions while in the hospital. They show how Drew was in these stages of mania and depression for extreme lengths of time. Manic Depression is categorized by episodes of mania which Drew also experienced. Mania is a mood disorder in which a person experiences talkative, racing thoughts which make no sense ("Bipolar Disorder"). These thoughts may consist of grandeur, delusions, and solutions to problems. People who experience delusion may also see hallucinations. Drew experienced both of mania's side effects; in fact, doctors recorded:

in the midst of his sleeplessness, increasingly manic, Drew became convinced that he had the answers to many of the world's problems and

Roman, E. 9

that he was a messenger of God. He designed a super craft…acquired an understanding of UFO's… and heard the voice of God telling him to purify himself. (Jamison 56)

Drew's mind raced and kept him awake for days at a time. He took all these thoughts, visions, and words seriously, believing them all.

Battling depression began to take its toll on Drew. The disease was beginning to become a burden as was taking medication. Drew's mother "…never saw bitterness from Drew, only disappointment and regret. He felt he had let everyone down…" (Sopirak).

These feelings could have started from the day Drew couldn't graduate. Feeling this way made him wish for a life without bipolar disorder. In reality "Drew took his medication, Lithium on and off…never really wanting to believe he needed it. Never wanting to admit his disease to himself." (Jamison 62). Taking medication only made Drew realize that he had a problem. He did not like the feeling of being labeled "diseased." But when Drew stopped taking Lithium all together, travesty occurred. It seems that Lithium, the drug given to patients with bipolar, helped reduce a number of suicide attempts. While more suicides were committed by patients who had never or stopped taking Lithium (Fredrick and Jamison). This drug was the final reason Drew ended his life. If he had continued his Lithium, he wouldn't have progressed to this demise. On January 27, 1994, Drew's body was found at the entrance to the Pennsylvania Turn Pike. Police found him 40 minuets from home after shooting himself with a gun bought earlier that day (Jamison 66). Drew had lost hope on that January evening. This tragedy caused grief and pain to sweep over his friends and family. It is very common for Manically-Depressed people to

Roman, E. 10

commit suicide but unusual to have a book written about them. It is so normal in fact that "patients with depressive and manic-depressive illness are far more likely to commit suicide than individuals in any other medical risk groups" (Fredrick and Jamison). Drew's story, both memorable and sad let to an end, unfortunately, that end was suicide. It must be very difficult to deal with this disease. Author Kay Jamison found Drew's story so moving she "had a chapter in her book written about him" (Rainaldi). Jamison brought eloquent words to Drew's tale, inspiring many. She wrote her book to help others with Manic-Depressive Illness. Drew's spirit is preserved through literature and much

more. A few close to Drew helped establish a memorial fund called "The Drew Sopirak Memorial Program," which helps others with the disease, families who have also lost loved ones, and even teach professionals about bipolar disorder ("Drew"). The fund has helped many with speakers, and workshops. This January it celebrated the 12th anniversary and plans to continue. His mother also believes Drew's presence is still here watching over us. She recalls:

the officers playing 'On Eagle's Wings' at the opening of Drew's memorial service and every year now on that anniversary, she sees an eagle perched on a tree Drew planted when he was young, and she knows that Drew is looking over her family from the sky, where he was born to be. (Sopirak)

His mother's love for Drew carries on today. Even if Drew never received his pilot's wings, he is free to sore the skies.

Roman, E. 11

Drew lived and battled through a disheartening disease, yet even after death, Drew's memory lives on to inspire others. Though Drew's story does not have such a happy ending, it is hoped that he will at least be remembered. Up until the day Drew died he was an amazing person. When someone looks back to remember him, no one will recall the disease he faced. They will only see the person Drew was; bright smile, handsome face, a loving son, and an amazing pilot.


End file.
